


stupid dumb world

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title loosely based on a chloe moriondo song i can't recall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	stupid dumb world

stupid dumb late night thoughts

i should be asleep

but noooooo

instead i'm sitting here missing being in love because midnight hits and i'm an overly candid sap who wants a girlfriend

that's lame 

idk man sometimes you just don't want to be falling asleep alone

stupid brain

no thoughts head empty

i'm lonely

yeah yeah yeah this is what i deserve or whatever

it's not ruminating time that is scheduled for seven pm on tuesday

i'm not even kidding

song lyric of the day is that one about not wanting to wake up because that dream of holding your hand is nice

i think it was cavetown

i quite like the dream i had of holding your hand

yeah that sounds right

if it's not right that's totally what it should be

i wish i could live in those dumb dreams

the ones that are good until i wake up and then i panic once i get my bearings

stupidstupidstupid

that's stupid it's just a reference to something my friends said a lot in middle school but i think it too often for my own good

i'm tired but i don't want to sleep i want to read stupid stories that make me wish i was in love

oh yeah that's what started this anyways

i wish i could say "tell me about them" without sounding like a creep and actually get a few comments


End file.
